


Proud

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Castiel, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Jimmy, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Gay Pride, Grinding, Groping, Happy Dean, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Needy Dean, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Puppy Piles, Rainbows, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attends his first gay pride festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_These_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_These_Words/gifts).



> Happy birthday baby.

Pride is a funny thing, Dean thinks. He feels it sometimes in the pit of his stomach when Sam gets good grades or he smiles at Dean over a bowl of cereal. He never really had that feeling growing up, that feeling of being proud of himself. With Mary gone and a broken John left behind Dean was often a target for his anger. He has been told many times that he is a disappointment. Dad had drilled it into him that pride was something earned. Something a boy like Dean shouldn’t have.

When Dean finally found a name for what he was feeling John was the first to call him on it. He told Dean he was sick and wrong, that pride came from being a good person, a good son, someone brave and strong, not a nancy boy like Dean. It left Dean with a bitter taste in his mouth and an aching body from blows John had landed on him. 

Dean hid himself for weeks behind baggy clothes and big sunglasses. The bruises took their time to fade but the wounds inside of him cut deep like jagged glass. 

He never understood that he could feel pride for himself, for something he was a part of before Cas and Jimmy. Unconventional as they are Cas and Jimmy have always been proud. They never tire of telling Dean they are proud of him too. Slowly they taught Dean that being prideful was something he deserved too.

They are proud of each other and proud of their relationship but sometimes no one seems to understand. Most people assume Dean is cheating on one twin with the other. Explaining Cas and Jimmy is awkward at best and illegal at worst! They mostly let people assume. Their own fantasies more sordid and perverted than anything they actually are.

Distantly Dean has always known about pride festivals but he realised, due to late night TV as he waits for Cas and Jimmy to return home, that pride is in their city too. He has never been to one before and despite the huge crowds, it looks like fun. He sees footage of last year with men kissing men and women kissing women. He is almost blinded by the rainbows but still, he is awestruck at how happy everyone looks.

Cas and Jimmy think the parade is a great idea. Jimmy writes out a plan. It mostly involves spending the afternoon exploring and watching the parade before taking in the clubs later that night. Dean can’t stop smiling all night, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest as they kiss goodnight.

\-----------------------------

It is nothing like he expected yet it is everything he expected and more.

It is vast, a wide sea of people, all shapes, sizes, colours and orientations. He sees leather daddies and little old ladies. Women with long flowing hair and bright pink lipstick. He sees men with rainbows on their lips and their hands entwined with someone else. 

The heat is almost unbearable as everyone smashes together. It is very loud, music thumping over the monotone of a thousand voices all coming together. 

On his left Cas holds one hand as Jimmy curls his arm around Dean’s waist, his hand tucked in his back pocket. Their shoulders bump and they are shoved into each other but at any time Dean can rock forward as kiss either one of them. 

Dean buys more ridiculous crap than they could ever need. He fills rainbow woven bags with badges and sex toys and little rainbow flags. He learns things he never knew too. He finds himself fairly uneducated and a little surprised that this community is just as fractured and divided as mainstream communties. 

He notices the eyes on him too, mentally undressing him. Cas flicks into over protective mode, glaring dangerously at anyone who tries to touch Dean or Jimmy. Dean smiles, laughing against his lips as Cas growls at a seven foot man who checks out Dean. He purposefully clinks their rings together as he takes Cas’s hand once again. 

Dean finds himself smiling so much that his cheeks hurt. 

\---------------------

Diner is a cheap burger from a van, Dean watches as Jimmy picks off everything but the patty and cheese. He smiles as Dean around a mouth full of bread, winking at him in the most unsexual way possible. Ketchup is smeared over his cheek, joining the rainbow painted on him. Dean sways into Cas’s touch, pride creeping up on his as the noise drowns out his thoughts.

The burger is chased down by a delightful mug of cool beer. Dean takes two more to share with the twins, grateful for the cool relief from the burning mid-afternoon sun. Jimmy kisses his beer moustache as Cas searches for a bathroom.

 

He comes back with three all-night party tickets. The first club is exactly as Dean expected. It’s a little quiet as the night is still young and filled with kids who barely look old enough to be out of high school. Dean still isn’t legally allowed to drink so he scurries off to splash water on his face as Cas buys the first few rounds. What starts as bottled beer quickly escalates into shots.

Jimmy tugs them both onto the dance floor as catching top 40 pop plays from the DJ in the corner. Jimmy laughs into Dean’s mouth, kissing down his neck and popping the first few buttons of his shirt. Cas stands a little awkwardly, like a baby giraffe, unsure how to use his limbs. Dean tugs him close, cupping his ass as he shows Cas how to bump and grind. He soon gets the hang of it even if he is still a little stuttered. 

The first club becomes the second club and the second club becomes a bar, followed by more brightly coloured shots and then another club. Somewhere between the second and third place Dean had lost his shirt, wearing only hickeys and a pair of torn jeans. 

Drunkenly, Cas traces his freckles, mapping out each and every one. He follows the slope of his back, slipping his hand under the waistband of his pants to grope his ass as they wait in line. Jimmy joins in on groping Dean, kissing over his shoulders and reaching to his front, dragging his hand down the thick line of his cock. 

The door guard lets them in with a smile, her hair rainbow plaited in a long braid. She smiles again, flushing slightly as Dean tells her she is awesome. 

They take Dean into the bathroom to neck like teenagers, rutting against each other in a tipsy haze. Outside the stall Dean can hear the bustle of people all around him. He tries to keep the noise down but his drunken brain is too clouded in pleasure as he is sandwiched between the twins.

Jimmy leans over his shoulder to kiss Cas, a sloppy exchange of spit and smacking lips has Dean hard. Watching Cas and Jimmy kiss never gets old. They are rough and messy, not caring how they look moaning needily into each other’s mouths.

Dean rocks his hips, feeling Jimmy’s hard cock pressed against his ass. Cas cups his hip, as he answers Dean’s movements with his own. Rutting together has Dean breathless and close to the edge.

Jimmy comes in his pants with a strangled cry. Cas drops to his knees instantly, leaving Dean on the edge of coming. He yanks open Jimmy’s come stained pants, lapping up the come cooling around his brothers cock.  
Dean and Cas share a messy, sloppy kiss with Jimmy on their tongues. Jimmy hums happily and with a flick of his wrist he opens their pants, jerking both of their cocks with dirty tricks. Dean comes first as Jimmy thumbs the head of his cock, crying out against Cas’s lips and slumping back into the touch. Cas jerks him through the aftershocks, coming soon after all over Jimmy’s fingers. 

They return to the dance floor. Jimmy's pants unbuttoned and his sharp hipbones providing a perfect place for Dean to rest his hands as they dance. Cas protectively crowds against his back keeping them close.

\-------------------------

Dean follows Cas out of the club sleepily, he yawns against his hand, cuddling under Cas’s arm. Jimmy is tucked under Cas’s arm and kissing his cheek over and over again. Cas giggles, placing a kiss on both of their heads.

They barely manage to stumble home through the hot summer night, distracted by sweet kisses and pretty flowers. Dean collects piles of rocks and stones and Jimmy places leaves in Cas’s hair as Cas carefully threads flowers into a crown. 

They crash through their apartment door in a giggling, drunken heap. Dean dumps all of his stuff out on the table, rainbow flags flying everywhere and rocks scratching the varnish. He pushes Jimmy up against the units, kissing him breathless. Cas calls them in from the bed room.

Dean wakes in the morning in a pile of identical limbs and a flower crown resting over his blond hair. He shuffles a little, settling down with his head on Cas’s chest and Jimmy pressed tight against his back. He sleep through his hangover and awakens to find twin mouths wrapped around his cock.


End file.
